Thane Krios
'''Thane Krios '''is a drell assassin trained by the Hanar Illuminated Primacy under the Compact. He is highly sought-after as one of the best killers the galaxy has to offer, though with his skill comes a steep price. Biography Early Life Born in 2146 in the Rasiil Life Dome on Kahje, Thane was given to the hanar to be trained as an assassin under the Compact . At the age of twelve he made his first kill, a human, and his skills only increased from there. Meeting Irikah Thane was sent to assassinate an old salarian war criminal while still serving under the Compact. The salarian was just another target to him until a stranger came from nowhere and put herself in his line of fire. Irikah's intervention defied logic, and for the first time in Thane's life unfamiliar emotions surged through him: guilt, shame, regret. He was unable to make the kill at the time, and for days he wandered aimlessly. He made up his mind to know more about the woman who would give her life to a stranger, stalking her like prey as per his training. One day, thugs broke into Irikah's lab intending to destroy the place. Thane sneaked in and snapped the neck of one aggressor, sustaining a cut from another attacker in the act. Irikah smashed the attacker's head in the chaos, and in the aftermath guessed Thane wasn't one of them. Thane confessed to being the assassin Irikah foiled earlier. She was outraged and was about to call the lab's security when he knelt in front of her and laid out his reasons. Irikah devoted her life to saving others, and Thane wanted her to save him. Marriage and a Normal Life Despite their rocky first meeting, Thane and Irikah eventually grew close. Thane realized how long and deeply he sunk into battle sleep, as Irikah's presence made him feel alive for the first time. On one of their dates Irikah suggested that he was free to decide his own future, causing Thane to seriously consider a life with her. Thane sought an audience with the hanar priest that was his handler, first citing his exemplary service as reason enough to be released from his Compact. When the hanar wasn't inclined to agree, Thane argued that their Enkindlers raised up the hanar to enable them to forge their own destinies. His handler warned him that not all were destined for happiness, but Thane was willing to take the chance. He was eventually granted his freedom with the hanar's blessing. Thane returned to Irikah with the news and wed her in short order. He thought freedom would mean exactly as is, but as it turned out he felt a mixture of elation and uncertainty. Irikah gave him a coin that once belonged to her father, telling him to rub it whenever he felt restless. With no civilian experience, Thane took menial jobs. He was especially miffed at a krogan construction foreman who singled him out for some reason, musing he could've killed the krogan with a finger. With the birth of Kolyat, Thane thought he didn't know how to be a father, and was distant throughout his son's formative years. The struggle of normal life caught up with him, and he decided to freelance his assassin skills. Irikah supported him, as he knew she would. An Assassin Once More Thane was mindful at first of staying close to his family, but his work inevitably took him farther and farther away from them. He felt his conscious mind slipping away from his body once more, and was content to let it. One of his jobs eventually had him cross paths with batarian slavers preying on hanar colonies. In retaliation for his kills, the remaining slavers paid the Shadow Broker for his identity. Thane mistook confidence for wisdom, and one day returned from a job to find his home trashed and Irikah dead. One by one Thane hunted down the people responsible. His mind slipped into darkness and he disregarded his clean-kill approach for brutal torture. Eventually he learned the name of the final culprit, a goon named Stiv Kay. Thane tracked Stiv down and prepared to snipe at him. His memories of Irikah blocking his scope came unbidden, but Thane pulled the trigger anyway. The target was still alive and managed to hurl final insults at him, and Thane put the man's words to the test. He returned to his seaside home and thought the hanar priest was right all along. Thane tossed the coin Irikah gave him into the sea, vowing to follow the path he's given to its conclusion. Run-in with Cerberus Thane was present at the Citadel to render judgment upon the Cerberus agent named Rasa. He stalked his prey from afar and an opportunity presented itself when she walked into a bar. Thane had a spiked drink sent her way, and an unsuspecting Rasa quaffed it. He later claimed responsibility for the agent when she groggily stumbled out of the bar and ran afoul a turian cop who was holding her up for drunkenness. At a deserted alley, Thane drew his knife on a slumped and weakened Rasa, utterly prepared to use it. She was having a bad day before Thane ruined it further, and in her delirium confessed that she wasn't prepared to die there. Thane asked her why, and she simply replied she never lived her life. Thane believed he did not see murder in Rasa's soul, and that he was misinformed of her purpose. He apologized for his actions and carried her off, offering a prayer to Kalahira to guide her through the dark and to show her how to live her life. Armament Thane utilizes an M-12 Locust and M-97 Viper in combat. His biotics are honed to combat ability, and he also carries with him modified shredder ammo to increase his deadliness. Category:Drell Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Illuminated Primacy